Goodbye Life, Hello Disease
by doubleteamed329
Summary: Roger and Mimi have a KidColleen but at age 15 her school does a HIV test for a newspaper story and Colleen is in for a shocker about her parents life that has been kept from her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not and most likely will not ever own RENT if i did i wouldnt be writing on Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

"Colleen? The Principal would like to see you in her office." The soft jokes and laughter filled the Spanish Class as Colleen grabbed her books and light heartedly walked down the hall. After waiting a few minuets the secretary let Colleen go in.

"Hello Ms. Davis please have a seat." said Mrs. Deebs when Colleen walked in, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Umm…no ma'am," replied Colleen as she sat down in a overly stuffed chair, "I don't think that I did anything wrong."

"No, you didn't. From what I know you have been a perfect student. But do you remember when that newspaper came to do that story on HIV in the high schools of our state, and everyone got tested?"

"Yes, but I don't see what this had to do with anything…" said Colleen becoming more and more confused.

"Well the Newspaper sent us back the result, and well," Mrs. Deebs took a deep breath and then continued, " Well you tested positive."

" What? No! It must be wrong!" shouted Colleen, her voice becoming louder, "I… no not me!" Then the reality set in. As Colleen settled down Mrs. Deebs told her that her mother would becoming to pick her up and that she could have the next day off since it was a Friday to go to doctor's appointments or anything she needed to do.

As soon as Colleen's mom came to the high school the two started their silent walk to the subway. All the way back to their families "home" in Alphabet City, Colleen stared blankly ahead seeming not to see anything. While he mom nervously twirled on of her own raven curls around her finger. When they got off at their stop it was an even quieter walk to the loft. As soon as the two reached their home on the top level of the building, Colleen stumbled in to see her dad with his head in his hands starring at the floor.

"Dad!" Colleen cried as she ran to her dad and collapsed in his welcoming arms and began to sob.

"It's okay, everything will be okay…" her dad said, rocking her gently. After a while she fell asleep in his lab and he carried her back to her room.

5 2 5 6 0 0

As Colleen's dad walked back out into the living room/kitchen/ dining room her found his wife sitting on the old window bench starring out the window.

"Oh Mimi…" he whispered as she turned around with tears streaks down her face, "We knew there was a chance, a pretty big chance, of this happening."

"I know but Roger why, why…" Mimi burst into tears again and ran to go get some Kleenex. When she came back and had calmed down a little bit she continued, "Roger, why didn't we warn her, prepare her or something?"

"We thought it was the best at the time."

"We should tell her! Everything not just about the HIV but everything, the drugs the fights…everything!"

"Don't worry. We will tomorrow, when she wakes up ok?" Roger wrapped his crying wife in his arms and put his face into her hair as tears started to fall down his face.

* * *

**A/N: I know its really short but the WILL get longer! Please review telling me what you think and if i should continue. Oh and sorry if i upset anyof you by making Roger and Mimi sound like bad parents for not telling their kid about HIV and all that stuff but i needed somewhere to start. PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Colleen stumbled out of her room around 9:30 am wearing her favorite plaid boxers and her tattered green sweatshirt, to find Mark, Maureen, Joanne, and Collins sitting at various places around the loft. Mark looked up from talking with Roger.

"Man she really is just like you." He said trying to break the sudden silence that had fallen upon the room when Colleen had walked in. Colleen flashed a weak smile at Mark then walked over to her mom who had been talking with Maureen and Joanne. Colleen had a stone face as she looked her mother straight in the eye and said strongly,

"I think that you or dad needs to tell me something about this." Roger got up from where he as sitting with Mark and Collins and walked over to where Mimi and Colleen were standing.

"Colleen," Roger took a deep breath, " Okay so to start I'm just going to say that your mom and I were not always the _brightest_ people when we were younger."

"I'm listening." Colleen replied with her face still showing no emotion.

Mimi was the first to talk again, "To start I didn't use to be a dance instructor I umm I used to dance at the Cat Scratch Club. But only because it paid the rent, most of the time, and your dad didn't always have songs on the radio…"

Roger cut her off, "I used to play my music in clubs that didn't always have the best people there." He took another deep breath, "Your mom and I have AIDS. Your mom was born with it but I got it from doing drugs." A look of shock ran through Colleen's face.

Roger continued, "But you are still in the stage of HIV and it hasn't turned in AIDS yet don't worry okay? We set up an appointment for you with our doctor and he can give you more information." He looked relieved as he finished but Colleen was anything but relieved she was becoming more and more angry.

Colleen finally let it out, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! How could you keep something like that from me? I mean you could have warned…" Then she turned to the rest of the people in the room, "You knew about this and you didn't tell me? Is there anything else I should know?" Colleen calmed down a touch then went to sit on the couch.

Collins was next to talk, " Well I have AIDS too that's why our beepers are always going off," he moved his head towards her parents, "it reminds us to take our AZT our medicine. And the reason that your middle name is Angel is because my boyfriend died from AIDS and your parents wanted to let her name live on."

"God I feel like I'm going mad and I feel like I should hate mom and dad but I don't know I just feel like I've know about this my whole life or something." Colleen said as she walked over to her parents and gave them a hug.

"Chica, your appointment is at 11 but it's kind of far away and we have to take the subway." Mimi said quietly. Colleen nodded then walked towards her room to get ready.

"Damn that was hard." Roger said as he flopped down onto the couch.

"At least she was understanding." Chimed in Maureen.

"Ya I guess but I would expect her to take it a little bit harder." Roger replied running his fingers through his hair, looking exhausted.

"Thanks you guys for coming," Mimi said quietly.

"Don't worry we are here for you, but we have to go but we will be back tonight." Joanne said taking Maureen's hand. Maureen nodded and they walked out of the loft.

"Sorry guys but I have to get some filming done today but if Colleen wants maybe we could meet at the Life Café tonight." Mark piped up as he grabbed his scarf and camera.

"Ya we'll ask her," Roger replied looking at one of his old band posters, "Collins don't you have a class today?"

"Ya but I can cancel its ok I just need to make a call…"

"No, go we'll see you tonight." Mimi said from the kitchen where she started to make some coffee.

"If you're sure." Collins said.

"Ya go ahead." Roger said as he stood up and went into the bathroom to get out Mimi's and his AZT.

"Ok see you guys later." Collins walked out the door fallowing Mark.

* * *

**A/N:** I know another shortchapter sorry but they will get longer, so what do you guys think? Please review with your thoughts and ideas of where the story could go. Please read and review TURN OF EVENTS and my friend and I wrote. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry if the story hasnt been very believable so far i'll try to fix that. Oh and the Italicized font is Colleen thinking. Ok here you go CH. 3!

**Chapter 3**

It was around 3 o'clock when Colleen's appointment was done. After filling out all the necessary papers and then waiting for the doctor to come into the exam room they were all relieved to be out of the stuffy building.

"Well that took forever." Mimi said as they got onto the subway, the others nodded.

"I still don't understand how the doctor's never caught it." Colleen said quietly as she tried to find the cleanest seat.

"I don't know either but at least we know now and we can handle it." Roger said as he put one of his arms around Colleen and one around Mimi.

"Yeah I guess." Colleen said a little bit louder.

"Oh I just remembered!" Mimi said trying to brighten the mood, "Mark was wondering if we wanted to meet up with the rest of them at the Life Café tonight but it's you choice." She said looking at Colleen.

"Umm sure I guess. I mean I should deal with it right? You guys have for a long time now it's just my turn. So yeah why not, lets go!" Colleen flashed a smile.

"Are you sure?" Roger asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm sure! The Life always makes me feel better anyway!"

"Okay then its settled!" Mimi said sounding much happier, "When we get home I'll call Jo and Mo and tell them."

5 2 5 6 0 0

"What would you like?" The waiter asked. Colleen glanced up from her menu that she had been looking, even though she knew what she was going to order.

"I'll have a burger, fries, and a Coke"

"Make that 3." Roger said when the waiter looked at him for his order.

"So are you guys sure that there isn't anything else I need to know?"

"Nope. Not that I can think of." Mimi said.

"Okay then…can I ask some questions?" Mimi looked at Roger who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure I guess." Mimi said nodding her head.  
"In that case. To start," she said looking at her dad, "you said that you used to do drugs. What kind, how long all that stuff."

"Well heroin for the most part but I tried a few others. I did it for a while. I'm not 100 sure how long exactly but it wasn't a short amount of time. Does that answer your question?"

"For the most part. Now it's mom's turn." Colleen added as she changed her focus to her mom, "You said you used to work at the Cat Scratch Club, why?"

"Well 'cuz I needed the money and since I didn't finish school I couldn't get a good job so I went there." Mimi answered looking back and forth between the door and Colleen. And as soon as she finished Maureen waltzed in with Joanne fallowing. The two walked over to were the family sat and grabbed another table and slid it up next to theirs.

"How you holding up?" Joanne asked as Maureen ordered for them.

"I'm fine I guess. It's not like I can hide from it so I might as well live life normally right?" Colleen replied after taking a drink of her Coke.

"Yeah but it is okay to be upset." Maureen said thoughtfully.

"I know but right now I just want to have fun!" Colleen said smiling and doing I little dance in her chair.

"You seem fine!" Mark said laughingly as he took a seat and Joanne and Maureen's table.

"And why shouldn't she!" Maureen yelled back swatting him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Mark said rubbing the spot that Maureen hit.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you get much filming done today?" Colleen asked laughing at Mark.

"Umm yeah a little but nothing really good." Mark then turned his attention to the waiter and ordered.

"Hello bitches!" Collins yelled as he walked into the café.

"Collins! Young people here watch it!" Roger said nodding his head toward Colleen.

"You're kidding right?" Colleen bantered back looking offended. "I'm a freshman! And it's not like you haven't ever cussed in front of me."

"Eh… I guess you're right." Roger said as he drank some of his Coke.

"Wow! You're admitting defeat?" Mimi said excitedly.

"Just this once!" Rogers said jokingly back.

The night continued to fill up with jokes and friendly banter. They stayed till around midnight but no one was quite sure. Then everyone went back to Roger and Mimi's loft and joked around even longer.

5 2 5 6 0 0

The next afternoon when Colleen finally woke up and went into the main room she found her mom but no sign of her dad or the rest of the group.

"Where did they all go?" she asked drowsily rubbing her eyes.

"Umm I think that Collins had something to do and Jo had something to do and you know Maureen we never know what she is doing. But Mark and your dad went to go get your medicine."

"Okay." Colleen walked over to the "kitchen" and got a glass of orange juice then walked out to the fire escape.

_God last night was hard. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to but on a 'happy' face all the time. I don't know. They seemed to believe it even though dad looked a little suspicious. Oh well I'll just be upset enough to make them believe that I'm normal. Yeah I guess that will work for the most part. Maybe I should talk to Collins…he might be able to help since he went through losing Angel and all that stuff. I don't know I'll just think about it later._

"You okay hun?" Mimi asked putting her arm around her daughter?

"What? Oh yeah I guess…" Colleen said quickly forcing a smile on her face.

"I you ever need to talk I'm her, your dad is here, Mark, Joanne, everyone. They'll listen. We all have some connection to HIV in one way or another. Please just don't act like everything is okay because that could end up backfiring." Mimi said as she started to turn back inside Colleen cut her off.

"Don't worry mom. I will talk to someone… it's just right now I'm still kind of in shock I guess." Colleen hugged her mom then fallowed her in.

_I guess I could talk to someone but right now I just want to get used to the idea of my parents not warning me and all this shit._ Colleen slumped into the ratty couch. _Man it's going to be on hell of a show when I finally stop smiling won't it._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** HAHA! yes its a little bit longer! go me lol. ok so Please review and dont worry Colleen's true emotion will show soon! REVIEW PLEASE. 


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: For right now I will NOT be continuing Goodbye Life, Hello Disease. I am however writing a new story with the same characters but with a new plot(The Candle Will Burn Out). Its another storywith Colleen but it is more realistic which issomething thatI lacked in this story.I hope you read this new story and REVIEWs are always welcome!**

**Doubleteamed329**


End file.
